


Known

by TheHatterTheory



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, F/M, Other, waaangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to hide who and what you are behind silence and ritual, but in unguarded moments someone can slip past your defenses and see the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha**

**Alpha**

January's Prompts will be a continuous story.

A right. Or perhaps rite, as tradition saw it. Always his to claim, always his to _take_. The Alpha's Right. Had it been anyone else, any other member of his strange, rather small pack, he would not have considered it. It begged the question of why it had come to mind at all.

Jealousy had little to do with it, although he had hoped it would, needed it to. The alternative was worse, worse than even petulant envy. No, he could not claim he wanted to merely enrage his brother.

First son, first choice. First taste.

She stared him down, innocent and happy in her naivete. Had she been privy to his thoughts, her smile would not have been so brilliant, so carefree.

His first taste of her, his only taste, would not be of innocence. It would be of hatred. Brilliant, powerful, all consuming.

Destructive.

_Tempting_.

Word Count: 127


	2. Darkness

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha**

**Darkness**

The moment she had been informed, he could feel her bright, angry aura flare. Any youkai with a shred of power could. Doubtless she wanted him to feel her rage, her -righteous- fury. It flowed over him, her light crashing against his own darkness. Had she eyes to see, she would have seen lightning dancing over his skin as she arrived, and his own darkness reaching out with smoky tendrils, seeking to obliterate her light.

But she did not have the sight, or if she did, it was blinded by her own indignation. Words fell from her mouth; sharp, harsh syllables accusing him of everything she thought him to be planning; she slung names dumbly. She spoke of something she did not understand, and he took no pains to correct her. Her assumptions were far easier to work with. If the truth could not be whispered within himself, it did not bear speaking into the night.

Word count: 156


	3. Forced Submission

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha**

**Forced Submission**

His words stilled her. Had he been another being, a better one, he would never had used such means to bring her to heel, would never have manipulated her so blatantly. Selfish, greedy child that he was, he wanted her, refused to go without having her. Dishonorable as his means were, his intentions were less

so.

Discover, taste, burn. Have. Remember...

Forget.

A perfect plan.

_'If you want to mate my brother, a member of my pack, you have no choice but to obey.'_

Those words were damning, clearly so. The fire in her eyes burned him. Excited him. Only when she was angry was she strong, only when she was fighting did she catch his attention. And yet she could not fight, could not run. The only option left to her was to stand and face him down, that fury evident in the set of her shoulders, her locked knees, her clenched fists. Her cheeks were flush, her blue eyes flashing dangerously, her power, antithetic to his own, flaring around her, lighting up the night to his eyes.

She would never know how magnificent she was when swallowed in the depths of rage. She was danger, she was strength. She was not his.

But he had given her no choice. Her anger, her impotent fury, glorious as it was, gave testament to that.

Word Count: 226


	4. Discoveries

**GMDDN January 2012**

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha**

**Discoveries**

As tentative dates were exchanged, made, planned, he watched. He waited. While his father's people had always chosen a specific night for mating ceremonies, they had also always chosen a specific night for the rite.

Full moons were for matings. Heathen belief had perpetuated the ritual. When the moon was full and swollen, it was believed a female's womb was the most fertile. But the night of the Alpha's Rite, that was the night where the moon hid itself from the earth. It had always been assumed that it was the night a woman was not fertile, a belief he had little faith in.

How strange, how ironic to suddenly find out that the night of the new moon was the night Inu Yasha's youkai blood faded into dormancy. His human blood chose that night to overtake what little strength he had and smother it in it's own weakness. Had his own mother been bedded on such a night?

Strange, perhaps fortuitous. He did not believe in signs. But this, this he was inclined to believe was for the best.

Word Count: 180


	5. Depravity

**GMDDN January 2012**

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha**

**Depravity**

Reason was a wonderful thing, he decided. It aided his avoidance of much bigger issues, provided loopholes through morals he had always considered impenetrable,unbreakable. Reason and logic carried him through each day, each night. The new moon came closer and closer. He watched, having to remind himself every few moments that what he was doing was, by all counts, tradition.

If it was tradition, then it was obviously not uncommon. Though his father had died before imparting the reason of it, if he had even known, there was obviously precedence.

Yet the feeling lingered. For each minute of satisfaction, he felt a second of doubt.

Reason, logic, both allowed him access, both gave him a path to his goal. Neither of them provided rhythm to the dissonance of his own thoughts.

Had reason turned against him, logic become his enemy, and only paved the way to his ruin? In applying such strategies, had he somehow shattered his ethics and become was he most despised?

Had 'tradition' merely served as an excuse for behaviors otherwise abhorrent?

Logic became silent.

Reason said nothing.

Word Count: 181


	6. One Happy Miko

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha**

**One Happy miko**

Appearances could be misleading. In fact, they usually were. As they night of the new moon drew nearer, she grew ever more cheerful, ever more forcefully happy. Though he did not visit the village, he watched from a distance and saw her smiles, her laughter. None reflected true joy, true peace. All were hollow, brittle things. Her smiles could have snapped beneath the weight of the very air, her laughs could have cut, had he been close enough.

Yet to those that did not know the truth, she looked happy. Perhaps nervous in the face of her coming nuptials, but happy.

He knew the truth.

Her falsities ate at him, though he tried to ignore it.

Her brittle smile hurt.

The hollow laughter made him ache.

Word Count: 126


	7. Trapped

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha**

**Trapped**

Darkness blanketed the world. Even the stars were dimmed behind thick, heavy clouds that threatened rain. She had been brought by the fire cat; had come, willingly, in her way. Although ultimately there was nothing willing about it. Coercion only gave the illusion of willingness.

And now she stood, naked and defiant. The fury he had admired so what turned against him. She was no less beautiful for it. Her hatred pressed against his body, a wave of energy given form, burning, stinging. Little option remained save but to go through with it.

She was trapped within his home. Within her vow. Within tradition.

She did not realize he was bound just as tightly now, despite his sudden urge to flee, to escape.

Needing to move, to control, he walked forward. Her hate was a fire that cleansed him of his doubt. If he could not have her, perhaps he could catch fire in her rage, could be incinerated by her hate. Perhaps by the time the night was over, he would be free of his obsession, and she would be free of him.

It was, as he saw it, a fair trade.

Word Count: 193


	8. Collared

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha**

**Collared**

In battle he had always been the picture of stillness, the epitome of peace. Nothing less would do now, and it was with an iron will that he kept his mask in place as she stepped closer. Each step was tantamount to to an attack, each one only earning a passive stare.

Perhaps it could be enough.

Or it would have been, had she not reached out. Her hand was tiny, dainty. Soft fingers drifted over his cheek, fingers that had never known the labor of a peasant, hands too rough to be a true lady's.

She had fought. She had healed. A miko's hand, perhaps?

And now it was trailing over the skin of his face, light as air, cool as snow. From his cheek to his jaw, her palm was the only warmth he could find, and he clung to it despite his intentions. Clung to this singular moment shared with her.

He needed.

Her hand rested on his throat, cold to the touch. It took mere moments for his heat to brand her fingertips as her chill branded his neck.

She hated.

Word Count: 185


	9. Seekers

**By: Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha**

**Seekers**

Her eyes were sky blue. Rare even in youkai, it was an especially strange color to see among humans. Perhaps it had, in it's way, been part of her draw.

Sky blue, infinitely deep.

And _pitying_.

She looked in, saw something there. Something he did not wish her to see. Something she saw despite his every effort to conceal it.

Hate he could handle. It was hate he had craved. Her hatred could consume his obsession, his strange infatuation, and leave nothing.

Rut. Remember. Forget. Knowing her would destroy his own expectations of her and leave him sure in the knowledge that he had seen something that was not there. Could never be there.

He looked into her, saw the infinite depths of her compassion. Her strength.

He _saw_ her, and all that she was.

She was more than he could ever hope to burn out of his system, more than he could let slip in. It would destroy everything he was. In the end, it would have been a battle lost.

Her pity shamed him, humbled his need.

“Leave.”

There were no other words. Only that lingering sadness flavoring the air.

He had been revealed, had been seen. _Known_.

The air tasted of her skin. Of her compassion.

His secret had been told without words. She knew.

And despite his own ignoble machinations, he knew she would not tell, would not reveal what he barely understood.

It was perhaps, one of the reasons he loved her.

Word Count: 248


End file.
